


Needs Fulfilled

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Developing Relationship, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki (Marvel), Sexual Tension, Sub Tony Stark, Tony-centric, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony Stark enjoys sex. He's tried almost everything and knows what he likes. Sometimes, he likes to be a submissive. He has a Dom and it's working out fine. He just doesn't expect Loki to find out and demand to meet the man who's topping him.





	Needs Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea when talking with **HalcyonFrost** oh, freakin' _years_ ago and finally managed to write it like, three weeks ago? I can't remember, but, anyway! I was really happy to get this written.
> 
> I can really imagine Loki and Tony having a BDSM relationship buuuuut I have no really knowledge about that so I can really only do implied. And it _is_ implied, heavily at times, but nothing actually happens, hence it being rated "T" :)
> 
> I also want to thank **switchknitter** who I ran the premise by a month ago, since they know a lot about the BDSM scene. I really appreciate the advice/approval and if you read it, I hope you like it! :D

A lot of people who saw, met, and even slept with Tony Stark would be utterly surprised to realise he had a submissive side.

Tony didn’t think of it as a ‘ _side_ ’ of his personality. He considered it a fond and much loved part of who he was. Sure, he could dominate and top like the best of them, but sometimes, he just loved to let go.

He wanted to give up his control (granted, his Dom usually hate to fight him for it, but that was part of the fun) and not have to _think_. He liked to get hurt, bound, ordered and even humiliated. He then wanted to be taken care of, cuddled even, and told he was _good_.

Unfortunately, a lot of those things he could never actually get. He didn’t trust a lot of people and the few he _did_ trust he couldn’t ask this kind of thing from. Pepper had tried and she’d been good at certain aspects of it, but it wasn’t something she would choose to do.

Now that they were no longer dating, Tony had put out some feelers and gone to some of the exclusive clubs where he was a member.

He’d met a guy. A confident, slightly cocky but unflappable Dom named Jason. He was around Tony’s age; smart enough to keep Tony engaged and had an innate calmness that Tony had known would be useful after frazzling fights. Assuming the guy turned out to be worth keeping around.

They spent a good few weeks discussing everything and working out what worked for them. It was good. The sex was pretty spectacular and Jason enjoyed the soft aftercare that Tony craved. They were both looking for no-strings attached sex and when Tony did a discreet background check, no red flags came up.

Tony liked him and he could see a long, healthy relationship between them. He even started to trust him and let his control slip a little—he still kept the iron man bracelets on _and_ had one of the briefcase suits with him that his AI could use at a moment’s notice, he wasn’t _stupid_ —but he started to let Jason tie him up and hurt him.

He finally started to get what he _wanted_ out of this kind of relationship.

It made perfect sense of course, that just as he was starting to relax around Jason and get the satisfaction he longed for, everything fell apart.

Tony had been with Jason for a little over five months and they’d started getting a little rougher. Their last scene had included rope bindings and chastisement. He had bruises, rope burn and even a few cuts when he’d wanted that little bit _more_ and Jason had provided.

He’d felt good, sore in all the right ways. Tony had also hidden the marks so no one should notice unless they were looking closely - but someone _did_ notice.

Tony had been walking down from the penthouse with a coffee, planning to head to the lab. He’d seen Loki walking out of a room and had brightened. The mage had been living in the tower for a year. He was cleared of all charged and part of the team. Tony liked him. 

He _also_ might have fantasised about having Loki Dom the hell out of him, but that was a fantasy and had no place in the light of day. Tony doubted the Aesir were into that kind of stuff. So, he had Jason, and boxed up all his thoughts about Loki and never opened them unless it was late at night and he was alone. 

“Hey, Lokes,” he called, smiling at the other man who turned to him. “I was thinking about heading to the lab, doing some experiments on that-”

Loki was suddenly in his space and before he could react, Loki was spinning him around and yanking up the back of his shirt. “Loki? What the _fuck_ -”

“Who has marked you?” Loki growled, his voice a low order that made Tony fight a shudder or the urge to submit.

It took Tony a good few seconds to even register the question and when he did, any residual arousal faded. He tried to shrug Loki off but the mage was holding firm. “Loki-”

“What lover _dares_ to lay a hand on you? These are no battle wounds. This person will _die_ for daring to-”

“Fuck! Calm down, Loki!” Tony hurried to say, twisting his head to look back at the snarling mage. “It was consensual.”

Surprise crossed Loki’s face before it went eerily blank.

“Consensual,” he repeated lowly, staring at Tony in a way that made him want to squirm.

Tony tried not to grimace. “Look, I know it’s not exactly a... common practice, but he doesn’t do anything I don’t want.”

“... He.”

This time, Tony’s grimace couldn’t be stopped. Loki hadn’t sounded happy about that, at all. Tony knew the Aesir weren’t against homosexuality but it certainly wasn’t a planet that was holding a gay pride parade. 

“Yeah, look, another fun fact about me; I bat for all sides. I get that you’re probably learning a whole host of things you didn’t want to know, but I’m fine, this is fine, you don’t have to like, defend my virtue or something.”

God, this was embarrassing and also depressing. 

Deep down, Tony had always known he’d never have a chance with Loki, but if he'd ever doubted it here was the living proof. Loki was never going to show up in his bedroom dressed in all leather ordering Tony to _kneel_. Loki would probably be horrified if he found out Tony wanted that from him.

No, it was best to defuse the situation and get the hell out of dodge.

Loki was protective of him as a friend and while he appreciated it, Tony didn’t want Loki using his powers of perception to dig any deeper. He’d just worked out that Tony wanted someone to dominate him in the bedroom, now Tony needed to keep Loki from working out Tony wanted _Loki_ to do it.

It didn’t help that Loki was still pressing him bodily against the wall and holding him in place with all his delicious strength. Tony tried not to let it show how much he liked that. 

“So, um,” Tony’s voice was remarkably level. “You going to let me go now?”

There was a moment where nothing happened before Loki’s hands slowly released him. Tony let out a surreptitious breath and shifted to face the other man. Tony was grateful he hadn’t spilled his coffee. He took a fortifying sip, only to choke on the caffeine at Loki’s next words.

“I demand to meet this man.”

Tony took a few moments to be able to breathe; his voice was rough and his eyes wide when he finally demanded, “ _What?_ ”

“Your partner,” Loki said, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. “I demand to meet him.”

“No,” Tony insisted. It was a knee-jerk reaction. Jason was nothing like Loki, but Tony didn’t want the mage drawing any parallels. Tony also preferred to keep this part of his life _separate_ from the rest. 

“If you refuse, I will follow you to your next meeting,” Loki said, refusing to budge. He crossed his arms. “Make your choice, Stark.”

 _Mother fucker_ , Tony cursed, then added a few more expletives for good measure. He knew Loki would follow up on the threat and the last thing Tony needed was for Loki to appear in the bedroom with Tony bound and gagged.

It might be hot in his fantasies, but in real life, it would be _mortifying._

Tony brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I told you, I’m fine. Can’t you just take that on trust?”

Loki avoided the question entirely to state again, “I demand to meet him.”

_God damn it._

“Fine,” Tony snapped. “I’ll call him and see when we can meet.”

Tony turned on his heel a moment later, just wanting to get _away_ from Loki and the whole situation. 

Of course, the universe wasn’t going to let him get away with it so easily. Loki followed him every step of the way as he entered the lab for privacy. He pulled up the contacts on his phone and turned his back to Loki as he put the phone to his ear.

Why did this kind of crap only ever happen to him?

* * *

Jason was surprised by his call but understanding when Tony explained. He knew that people sometimes got the wrong idea about BDSM and he was happy to calm Tony’s teammate down.

They decided to meet at a private booth in a restaurant that Tony and Jason had used when they’d first started meeting up and wanted to get to know each other. It was quiet and free of any surveillance and recording equipment. They also served good coffee. Tony was currently sipping one of them as he and Loki waited for Jason to arrive.

Loki was sitting opposite him, crossing his arms and glaring at the door to the room. He was waiting for Jason to appear as he would an enemy. Tony had already made Loki promise he wouldn’t hurt Jason. He had to hope that was enough. 

When the door finally opened and Jason stepped inside after nodding at the waiter, Tony sucked in a deep, fortifying breath and hoped shit wouldn’t hit the fan.

Jason was a handsome man. He stood taller than Loki with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes. He’d been a marathon runner all his life and had remained fit and toned. He’d become a personal trainer after school and now had a fitness empire. 

Jason smiled warmly at Tony before he turned to Loki. He blinked, surprise plain on his face before he looked Loki up and down. He then looked at Tony, back at Loki and then to Tony once more. “Why the hell are you with me, Tony?”

It was the absolute last thing Tony expected. “I... huh?”

Jason gestured at Loki. “You had a willing Dom waiting in line. Why the hell did you show up at the club?”

Tony blinked about ten times before looking at Loki. The mage looked pale and completely horrified. Tony could only stare at him. 

It took a good few seconds before he could engage his mouth to speak, “I didn’t know... there was?”

“Have you ever looked at this guy?” Jason asked, flabbergasted. “Jesus, Tony. If you didn’t want him, you should have told him.”

Tony couldn’t look away from Loki. The mage was staring at the door; his back straight and stiff. He looked like he wanted to run, but was unable to move.

“I didn’t know he was interested,” Tony whispered. He licked his lips. “ _Are_ you?”

Loki finally looked at him. "I dared not think _you_ were.”

 _Oh_ , Tony thought, looking at Loki and their interactions in a whole new light.

“I didn’t think _you_ were either.” Tony swallowed. “But, I, uh... yeah. I am.”

Loki blinked, but then he started to relax. He started to look _awed_ , and yeah, Tony felt the same. Shock and wonder. Loki was _interested_ in him. 

“I’ll catch you later, Tony.” He had to force his gaze to Jason; the other man was smiling with amusement. “Make sure he takes care of you.”

He gave Tony a nod before he turned on his heel and left the room. Tony stared after him for only a moment before he was focusing back on Loki. The mage hadn’t looked away from him the entire time.

It left them staring at each other in weighted silence, but Loki was the first to break it.

“Your dalliance with him was casual do you...” he hesitated, “do you seek that from every partner?”

“N-No,” Tony said, his voice feeling raw. “I could have a relationship with, um, with the right person.”

Loki’s lips spread into a small, delighted smile and Tony grinned back, feeling nervous but _happy_.

Loki hesitated for a moment before he raised his hand and reached across the table. Tony met him halfway and caught Loki’s hand in his. It was the easiest thing in the world to link their fingers and rest their joined hands between them.

It felt perfect and right; sitting down with Loki this way.

“Wanna, um, order some lunch?” Tony asked. “Maybe talk about what this will be for us? What we want and what we like?”

“Yes,” Loki answered without hesitation. He also squeezed Tony’s hand gently. “I would like that very much.”

Tony’s grin spread wider and he felt like he had relaxed for the first time all morning. He also felt excitement flooding him as the reality of the situation started to dawn on him. Loki liked him, Loki _wanted_ him, not just romantically and sexually but as a _Dom_ who wanted a _Sub_.

It felt like all his dreams and fantasies had come true in one perfect swoop. Tony felt on top of the world, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

He didn’t know what could make this any better, but Tony had a good place to start.

Holding Loki’s gaze, he let his thumb brush Loki’s hand as he remarked, “If we’re talking about things we want; I’d love to get another chance to be ordered to kneel.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath and his green eyes darkened dramatically. Tony just gave the mage a cheeky smile. 

After all, never let it be said that Tony Stark wasn’t worth every ounce of effort it took to be the one coming out on top.


End file.
